Love Hurts
by Star Sian
Summary: I'm not good at summeries so jsut read and review please!! COMPLETE!!
1. Default Chapter

Star: Hi peeps! 

Sian: Yeah hi! 

Star: Sian is my sister just so you know. She's the one that wrote Death. I helped with the last part though!

Sian: Yep, and I'm glad that people liked it!

Star: So here's are 1st story!

Sian & Star: ENJOY! And R&R!!!

                                                            Love Hurts

                                                Chapter 1: Remembering

            I remember it all. I remember that day, and I always will. I remember the day he died. I guess I should start from the beginning.

            The sun was shining; the grass was think and green. We got out of school, Gohan, Trunks and I. Gohan my boyfriend, and Trunks my best friend. I was lying in the middle of our favorite felid, while Trunks and Gohan were sparring above me. So far neither of them had the upper hand. I jumped as they both slammed into the ground not to far from me.

            "Good spar eh' Trunks?" Gohan asked breathing heavily.

            "Yeah, I actually broke a sweat this time!" They laughed. I was looking at the sky deciding what the clouds looked like. Gohan rolled over to me, as did Trunks. Gohan's head blocked my view of the sky, not that I minded.

            "What's wrong Tray?"

            "Nothing Gohan."

            "Looks like she's in a good mood. That's good I don't feel like hearing, 'Shut-up Trunks! You're a moron!'"  Trunks mimicked my voice, and I tackled him.

            "Take that back you moron!" I had him pinned to the ground.

            "Ok, ok! I take it back!" I got off him and sat between the two of them. We're always together. Ever since we were 3 you never saw one without the other two. Gohan pulled me into his arms.

            "Tray I need to tell you something." I moved closer to him. I knew it was something important.

            "What is it Gohan?" He kissed my head and rested his chin atop of it.

            "You know that job I applied for?" I thought for a minute.

            "Yeah the one you have to go see they guy to know if you got it."

            "Yep that's the one. Well I got a call from the guy asking me to fly over this weekend." I smiled.

            "Sounds like you got it." Gohan sighed.

            "Yeah but I have to stay in America for a year."

            "Oh." I had a bad feeling about this.

            "I think I'll turn it down." I sat up freeing myself from his arms.

            "What?! Gohan this is a once in a lifetime opportunity! you can't just give it up!" Gohan sighed and put his arms behind his head.

            "I know but-"

            "But nothing! Gohan I wont let you give this up!"

            "You really think I should take it?" I smiled and nodded.

            "Go for it man!" Trunks said. Gohan sat up.

            "Alright." Gohan leaned towards me.

            "Only because you say I should." Gohan leaned closer and kissed me.

            "Oh come on guys I'm right here!" We laughed and this time Gohan attacked Trunks.


	2. chapter 2: No! No i wont Belive it!

Sian: So did you like the 1st chapter? 

Star: hope so, Cause we got more where that came from!

Sian: Yeah!!

Sian & Star: Here's chapter 2! R&R!!

                                                            Love Hurts

                                                Chapter 2: No! I won't believe it!

The weekend came to soon. We were all standing in the airport saying good-bye to Gohan.

            "Mom, don't worry I'll write!" Chichi was crying her eyes out while telling Gohan to 'be good' and to 'make us proud.' Gohan went down the line till he got to me. He pulled me into his arms. I held him never wanting to let him go. He kissed me and I know this sounds strange but it felt like our last. We heard 'oh's and 'awe's coming from the group. We broke and said our 'see ya later's because it's never 'good-bye'. Gohan waved and got on the plane. Trunks and I watched as it took to the air.

            When we got home, for the time being is CC, Bulma turned the news on. I grabbed my book from the coffee table and curled up on the couch to read.

            "Oh look at this another plane crash." I looked from my book and watched the reporter give the facts.

            _"Flight 253 crashed earlier today and was searched for survivors. Sadly there were none." _The reporter kept talking but I kept running what she had just said through my head. 'Flight 253…crashed…no survivors.' That was Gohan's plane. I dropped my book bring all attention to me.

            "Oh my god no." I whispered.

            "What Tray?" Trunks asked.

            "No, no, Gohan no!" Then it seemed to click with the rest of them.

            "Oh my. I should call Chichi." Bulma got up slowly and walked to the phone. I buried my head in my hands and cried.

            "Gohan." I felt Trunks put a hand on my shoulder. I threw myself into his open arms and cried.

            "It's all my fault. I should have let him do what he wanted. I killed Gohan." I mumbled.

            "That's not true Tray! You didn't know this would happen. No one did."


	3. Chapter 3:Can I Ever love Again?

Sian: So did you like chapter 2?

Star: If you did, then we won't keep you waiting!

Sian & Star: ENJOY!!

                                                            Love Hurts

                                                Chapter 3: Can I Ever Love Again?

            That night I skipped dinner and locked myself in my room. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep that night I changed into my nightgown and crawled in bed. I piled blankets on top of me; I was cold with out Gohan's arms around me. Frustrated I pushed the blankets off of me, and dressed. There's one place I can go to relax. I opened my window and flew out. As I approach our felid I can sense Trunks there. I fly down and land. I walk up to him and sit next to him.

            "Couldn't sleep either huh?" he asked.

            "Nope." Trunks notices the depression in my voice.

            "Talk to me Tray. We always tell each other everything."

            "Kami Trunks it hurts! I feel so empty. Like a part of me is missing." Silence then:

            "I know what you mean. I feel like I've been emptied of body and soul."

            "Exactly. It feels like there's no point in living anymore. The blackness is taking control. I feel like I'll never see light again." Trunks sighs. I look at the stars. I've always believed that the stars are the souls of those that have passed away, and that's how the star came. They say that death is the beginning of a better life. Well to me right now death is but an escape from a hell only I know of.

            "The darkness, it's like death consuming your soul. Tray I don't want that to happen! I know Gohan would want us both to move on."

            "I know Trunks, but I don't think I can. I can't just forget about him."

            "No one said you had too. He's always with us. What I meant was, we can't just mourn over him our whole lives. We'd just make him feel guilty." I sigh and lay back.

            "Your right. I miss him, and I always will." tears came to my eyes and fell down my cheeks. I made no move to brush them away. Trunks whips them away with his thumbs.

            "We all will." Trunks lays by be and takes me in his arms. I cry silently into his chest till I fall asleep.

^*^*^*^*^Dream

            "Tray!" I'm standing in a place with mist all around me. I look at the person that called my name.

            "Gohan!" I run to him and throw my arms around him.

            "Oh Tray. Look I've come to tell you some things. Tray you can't blame yourself for my death. It's not your fault. Also, move on. I'm sure there's someone out there for you and I bet he's closer than you think."

            "But Gohan I don't-"

            "No listen, I heard you and trunks talking. He was right; I don't want you to mourn over me. I _want_ you to move on. You need someone in you life. Please promise me you'll move on."

            "Gohan,"

            "Promise." I sigh.

            "Alright. I promise." he smiles.

            "Thank you. Remember, the one for you is closer than you think."

^*^*^End Dream

            I woke to the sun in my eyes. As I opened my eyes I was greeted with a chest. I look up to Trunks sleeping face. My eyes widen, and then I smile. 'Closer that you think huh? Gohan you sly little…'

*****************

Sian: There's chapter 3!

Star: The next chapter is that last one to let you know!

Sian: Yeah so read read read!

Star: And review review review!!

Star & Sian: JE NE! 


	4. Chapter 4: Epologe

Star & Sian: LAST CHAPTER!

Sian: Cool huh?

Star: Hope you enjoy it!

Sian: R&R!

Star & Sian: PLEASE!

                                                            Love Hurts

                                                Chapter 4: Epilog

            So now I'm standing in front of his grave. We ended up burring his training gi. That's is that day he died. I set the roses in front of the stone. The stone reads:

                                                            _'Gohan, loving son and friend._

_                                                            He will be remembered by all who love him_

_                                                            May he rest in peace.'_

            "Mommy!" I turn to face my 3-year-old son, who jumps into my arms.

            "Mommy daddy's after me!"

            "Oh he is, is he? Well we'll just have to get him wont we Gohan?" Gohan laughed.

            "Yep!"

            "Man you run fast Gohan!" I watched as my husband approached us.

            "Earthier that or your just slow Trunks." Gohan laughed.

            "Yeah, mommy's right daddy!" Trunks sticks his tongue out at us and we laugh.

            "How's about we go get some ice-cream?" Trunks asked.

            "Yeah! Can we?" I smile and nod.

            "You bet!" I set Gohan down and Trunks wraps his arms around me. We laugh as we watch Gohan dance around joyfully. It surprises me how must he looks like Gohan. His black hair and his almost black brown eyes. Trunks takes my hand and we walk to the ice cream parlor, Gohan leading the way. Kami life is great.

************************

Sian: So did ya like it?

Star: We hope so!

Sian: We;; we're working on another story o catch ya later!

Star & Sian: PEACE!


End file.
